


The Night After Halloween

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: They are six, it's the night after Halloween, and here they are.





	The Night After Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**The Night After Halloween  
By** unperfectwolf  
 **Archive:** sure, that's cool  
 **Rated:** g  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Harry Potter Un. JK Rowling, Gen: Marauder's  
 **Summary:** They are six, it's the night after Halloween, and here they are.  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, never was mine, never will be mine. all is jk rowling's.  
 **For:** auburn_crimson challenged everyone to use the same first line as one of her fics. I chose the one it italics.  
 **Word Count:** 439

**THE NIGHT AFTER HALLOWEEN**

_It's nearly nine o'clock, the night after Halloween, and where are our protagonists?_ They're all in bed, like good little children. They are too young yet too go about for hours and recover in one day, as they are only six now. It will be years until they become what everyone knows them as best — the Marauder's. It will be years until they must face reality and make choices that will soon spiral out of their control, that will shape the future for the next generation.

James Potter is still awake, his small hands reaching out for his first pair of glasses, which have been set on his nightstand. He stops, his hand halfway there, as his mother walks down the hall past his closed door. But she continues on, and he finally grabs his glasses and sneaks a small book out from under his pillow. In the light from the candle that flickers on his dresser, he begins to read the familiar story. It's his favorite you know, all about a dragon and a boy in a far away land. He has no inkling to his future, no idea he will stand up to something far worse that the evil dragonslayer in the story.

Sirius Black is well and truly asleep, his still-quiet snores echoing through his room. In the doorway, his mother watches him, a quiet smile on her face. He's still her son, still her beloved child at the time. It will be years until he will become a blood traitor in her eyes, years before she will become the bitter woman in the painting that does not yet hang in the hallway.

Remus Lupin is in pain. It's a full moon the next night, and as he sleeps he lets out a quiet whimper. He's been a Werewolf for a while now, but in a chair next to his bed, holding one of his hands, his father is worrying his lip. Why would fate be so cruel as to make his child suffer like this? He has no idea the pain his son will go through in the next years to come.

Peter Pettigrew is alone in his room, asleep. He is dreaming of ice cream and candy and of the sun. He has no idea that in the relatively near future he will betray those who will become his closest friends. He had no idea that he will play a major part in the uprising of The Dark Lord of his, and the next generation's, era.

It's nearly nine o'clock, the night after Halloween, and there are our protagonists, though they're still rather young.


End file.
